Dark Rippers
by lady Akifah vampire
Summary: "Looks like death is approaching" Klaus and Stephan have teamed up as rippers after a dark incident Elena was captured. Stephan will do anything for her, even if it means killing loved ones... (first fanfic)
1. Dark Rippers

The 12 hybrids were waiting for their friends but then Klaus was behind one and ripped its heart out sadly that hybrid died, suddenly klaus attacked all the hybrids one by one, he sliced them then took their hearts out then the last hybrid started to run away from him but he could hear her heart then followed her to an underground and asked her a question.

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?"

The hybrid didn't want to say where he was but she got compelled.

"I, I don't know"

"wrong answer!"

Klaus pressed his sword through the hybrid's neck and executed her...

Later klaus saw Tyler Lockwood's mother, she said to him

"Please don't hurt Tyler, he,his the only child i have."

"Then you're the only one he has"

klaus held her neck and dipped her in the water fountain, she died...

_**hi im new and i love watchin the vampire diaries make sure you read these stories...**_


	2. Stefan's Dark side

Damon staked Stephan on his back, Stephan tried to pull the stake out but couldn't reach it. Suddenly Katherine appeared, Stephan thought it was Elena but actually it wasn't, she pulled the stake out of Stephan's back and it heeled pretty quickly then Katharine said,

"Stephan are you ok? I heard that you nearly killed Elena today, looks like Damon's really angry so he staked you, c'mon we need to find Klaus..."

Elena was in her bedroom while suddenly Damon was behind her when she was looking in the mirror.

"Damon! You scared me!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to, umm so i staked Stephan today."

"Damon! There was no reason to do that."

"Elena he tried to kill you today so i had no choice!"

Elena and Damon were arguing while Katharine and Stephan were looking for Klaus, basically Katharine and Stephan wanted to team up with Klaus so they could kill Rebekha together.

Damon somehow stopped the argument, Elena wanted to sleep but Damon didn't let her so she got up and went to her mum and dads room and slept there so Damon couldn't disturb her.

Suddenly Elena heard a bang downstairs she thought it was Damon.

"Damon is that you?"

It wasn't Damon who was downstairs it was Stephan...

_Time shift to 2 hours later_

Damon found Elena on the ground. He saw she had fainted but then he saw the ruby red wound on Elena's arm.

"Stephan did this!" He cried. Although Damon was the daredevil rebel, Stephan had no right to do this.

Elena was starting to wake up she was wondering how she got in her bed, Damon gave Elena some water the she said.

"Your still here, i thought you left, what happend here? how did i get here? was, was Stephan here?"

Damon told her not ask any questions becuase he didn't know what was wrong with Stephan so he carried Elena then zoomed into his house then laid her on the bed and told her to rest...

Stephan was drinking the poor innocent lady's blood after he was finished, he ripped every part of her body and burnt it in the forest while Katharine and Klaus was making a plan to kill Rebekah...


	3. Where is she?

Only Tyler Lockwood knows where Rebekah is and that's why Klaus was looking for Tyler…

Klaus wanted to kidnap Elena so he could make more hybrids without Damon or Stefan knowing he wanted to make the Hybrids so they can find Tyler and Rebekah so he could finish them off!

Suddenly Elena screamed Klaus had captured her, she tried her best to run away but he was too fast. Damon wasn't in the house so there was no one to save her from Klaus.

"HELP1 SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Screamed Elena in fear.

Katherine and Stefan were trying to find Damon because they thought that he killed Tyler but Tyler was hiding from Klaus, they captured Damon and staked him so he could say where Tyler was.

Stefan and Katherine couldn't make Damon say where Tyler was so they took the stake out and left.

After Damon heeled he went back to his house and he saw everything was a mess and he didn't find Elena. He zoomed to Klaus's house but couldn't get in because he wasn't invited.

Suddenly Klaus appeared and he invited Damon in his house…

"Where is she?" said Damon furiously!


	4. Key to the door

"Oh so you came to know where Elena is well I'll give you a hint, she's in a dark place near this house or maybe in this house." Answered Klaus unhesitatingly.

Damon tried to attack Klaus but he was too slow and Klaus was too fast.

Klaus wanted this to happen so he could take revenge on Damon because he killed Kol, Klaus's younger brother, well he did hate his brothers but sometimes he had feelings for them in a brotherly way.

"I said WHERE IS ELENA?

"Well why don't you ask your Brother Stefan!" said Klaus

"I will find her…."

Elena was in a dark place in the forest, she was unconscious then suddenly she regained conscious and started to scream and shout so someone could rescue her, someone like Damon.

Damon was looking for Elena in the forest he knew she would be there because Stefan spends most of his time in the forest. Suddenly Damon heard someone scream, it was Elena.

"HELP ME", SOMEONE HELP!" Screamed Elena.

"Elena I'm coming to rescue you." Shouted Damon

While Damon was Rescuing Elena Stefan appeared.

"So you came to rescue Elena, well you can't because you haven't found the Key to the door!"

"What key?" said Damon confusingly.

"The key? I know what you're talking about the key, The key to the mysterious door…


	5. Rebekah's found

Stefan was lying about the key to the door because he wanted Elena to himself but he knew saying something stupid like that won't trick them so he wanted to do another plan to get Elena then he said.

"I know I won't get her to myself so I should just concentrate on planning to kidnap Rebekah."

Suddenly Stefan changed his mind he didn't know how or why.

Meanwhile Klaus was looking for Rebekah and Tyler but he needed a better plans. Katherine had a plan so she had to contact the two rippers (Stefan and Klaus).

Damon was taking care of Elena for the whole day in case someone harms her.

Elena was agreeing to Damon's idea but she wished that she could be alone so she went to her room. Elena switched on the light and saw bloody red blood oozing from the wall, she ran downstairs to get Damon and in vampire speed he went to Elena's room and saw the blood…

Katherine's plan was to involve a witch into this so she called Bonnie as Elena and said.

"Bonnie I need your help please meet me in Stefan's house.

"Okay I'll be there." Replied Bonnie.

Elena's Diary…

_Today was a very scary day for me I'm totally speechless. All I know is Damon saved me from Stefan. I would have been dead by now if Damon didn't find me, well now I don't know what to express, what to say or do…_

Rebekah and Tyler was right front of Klaus, Stefan and Katherine. Somehow Bonnie managed to do a location spell to find them. They were hiding in the Mystic falls High school,

"I wonder why we couldn't find you." Said Klaus

Katherine grabbed Tyler and Stefan and Klaus grabbed Rebekah.

Meanwhile Bonnie went to Elena's house (not Katherine) she was wondering if Elena found out where Tyler was but instead she saw her brother Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy do you know where Elena is? I've been trying to contact her after I gave her the- never mind, just tell me where she is!

"Umm I think she's in Damon's house so you should check there." Answered Jeremy.

"Thanks." Replied Bonnie.

Bonnie Magically disappeared, she learnt a new spell it was called disappearedous, suddenly she appeared in right front of Elena…


	6. What Happened?

"Elena what are you doing here?" asked Bonnie.

"OMG how did you just appear in front of me? Um Damon saved me from being killed by Stefan." she replied.

"Oh my gosh, are you all right? Phew Damon saved you."

"So what do you want Bonnie? Is everything ok? Replied Elena.

"Yeah, so did you find Tyler, you know um you asked me to give you a location spell remember?" said Bonnie

"What do you mean I didn't even meet you, it's been 3 days?"

"What-what do you mean 20 minutes ago u told me to find a location spell to find Tyler remember?" Asked Bonnie

"Oh no, I think Katherine came in disguise as me so she fooled you, do me a favour teach her a lesson, she messed with the wrong girls"! Said Elena.

"Yep she sure did now I'll work on the spell to torture Katherine AND Stefan." Said Bonnie seriously.

"Um I want to sleep for now you can come to my room as well to work on the spell if you want." Asked Elena

"Sure Elena we could have a Minnie sleepover kinda but what about Damon?"

"Damon is searching for Stefan I should call him…His phone is aut of battery and no signal."

Elena invited Bonnie into her room and they were working hard doing their stuff etc.

Damon couldn't find Stefan it took him 1 Hour But I was no use. He went to see if Stefan was in Klaus's house but unfortunately there was nobody there.

Suddenly Elena and Bonnie heard a bang downstairs. It felt like the whole house was shaking, they hurried downstairs then…

"Oh my gosh what happened here? Stefan what are do doing here, GET OUT or-"said Elena cruelly.

"Or what Elena you're too weak to raise your hand on me anyway, oh and Bonnie thanks for the location spell." Said Stefan sarcastically.

"Stefan I know that Elena can't raise her hand on you but I can kill you in a heartbeat, so I think you should leave before I use my Expression power on you!" Threatened Bonnie.

"Ok-ok I will go, I just wanted to know where Damon is because when I see him I WILL KILL HIM!" said Stefan angrily.

Stefan disappeared in thin air and Elena was worried so was Bonnie.

Damon was still searching for Stefan but he still couldn't find him, Stefan was looking for Damon but couldn't find him as well.

Klaus and Katherine captured Rebekah then tortured her, what was her fault though she tried her best hiding away from them but it was no use, they even tortured Tyler and they both lost so much blood...

_**Hi peeps i know it's been long since i published a story well i hope ypu enjoy this one oh and thanks for all your comments :)**_


End file.
